poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen goes to battle
This is how Stephen goes to battle in Stephen and the Scraplets. Soundwave and the Scraplets arrive at a junkyard Soundwave: Chew every last bit of metal you can find. Chomp it down to the last bit of scrap. Scraplets start chewing on the metal. Then, Soundwave is hit on the head by hundreds of ice cubes Soundwave: What in the AllSpark?! then looks up and sees Stephen and Blue Dragon approaching Stephen: down from Blue Dragon Soundwave! Soundwave: And just who do you think you are? Stephen: My name is Stephen. And I am here to stop you. takes out his sword and charges at Soundwave. Soundwave transforms and attacks and the two get into a big fight Soundwave: Die, Trainbot. a punch Stephen: Never! his sword Dragon sprays extremely hot water at Soundwave. The others arrive aboard the Nemesis to see what is happening Thomas: Stephen! battle between the two bots continues until Stephen receives a blast in the chest from Soundwave. Soundwave then takes a sword and stabs him Percy: No! Pinkie: Stephen! for a moment Wait here! I'll be right back! Ratchet, get a Space Bridge to the Shadowzone open! Ratchet: You got it! continues to battle Soundwave, even though he is injured. The fight gets more firm until Soundwave throws a final blast at Stephen, killing him Thomas: Stephen's... gone. Twilight Sparkle: Even without him, we can still defeat Soundwave! soon arrives back at the Junkyard, having gathered all the metal she can Blue Dragon: You dirty... Soundwave: laugh Not even your brave Trainbot knight can stop me. Blue Dragon: a stream of boiling hot water at Soundwave Soundwave: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! '''Hot! Hot! Hot! Thomas: Serves you right for killing Stephen. Blue Dragon: he roars out freezing cold water Soundwave: Cold! Cold! Cold! Freezing! Freezing! Rainbow Dash: Keep going, Blue! Applejack: Yeah! Show that bad bot some manners. Thomas: over to Stephen's corpse We will never forget you, Stephen. James: Yeah! Ratchet: Perhaps Soundwave killing you didn't mean the end of your life. But it turned out to be the beginning of a greater journey. Scootalooo: But, we can't just leave him like this! Ratchet: I know we can't, Scootaloo. Knock Out, take Stephen to the Nemesis medical bay and hook him up to a life support machine. Knock Out: You got it. off carrying Stephen Pinkie: Ratchet, open the Space Bridge to the Shadowzone. Ratchet: Way ahead of you. the Space Bridge to the Shadowzone tries to run off but Blue Dragon stops by spitting ice cubes all over the ground. Soundwave trips and falls Blue Dragon: laughing at Soundwave Soundwave: You little blue ice cube spitting moron! It's not funny! Blue Dragon: Well, it is to me. laughing at Soundwave Soundwave: a punch in which Blue Dragon dodges Blue Dragon: Is that all you've got? out a stream of extremely hot water Soundwave: Stop that! Thomas: Now, Pinkie! Pinkie: the metal through the Space Bridge Scraplets: after the metal Soundwave: Wha? Scraplets: to chase the metal into the Space Bridge Soundwave: You fools! '''WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!! Ratchet: Couldn't fall for a last minute trick, could ya, Soundwave? Soundwave: follows the Scraplets Stop, you idiots! Pinkie: Going, going... Soundwave disappear into the Space Bridge Ratchet: the Space Bridge Gone! Percy: We did it! James: But right now, we've got Stephen to worry about! Thomas: To the Shadowzone! team bridges through to the Shadowzone Shadowzone Percy: It's spooky here. Pinkie: It's okay, Percy. They say that the zombicon SkyQuake used to haunt this place. Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts